1. FIELD
The subject concept is in the field of structures for buildings, specifically building structures which incorporate arches as the basic structural component. More specifically, it is in the field of such structures which comprise pre-manufactured components and, further, can be readily erected or dismantled on site. Still more specifically, it is in the field of such structures primarily comprising a plurality of essentially identical pre-manufactured components.
2. PRIOR ART
There is much prior art relevant to the subject concept, some relating to erectable/dismantleable structure and some to more permanent structure incorporating structural techniques applicable in the field as described. The prior art includes the following U.S. Patents, listed in chronological order:
______________________________________ 604,708 2,793,720 3,897,622 1,093,127 2,985,264 *3,940,892 2,104,356 3,057,119 3,968,604 2,360,285 3,084,909 4,071,985 *2,574,241 3,343,319 4,204,372 2,693,195 3,559,353 4,325,207 2,704,522 3,786,484 4,353,190 *2,733,482 3,849,953 4,373,305 ______________________________________
The asterisked patents are considered to be the more relevant prior art in this case. All the prior art concepts have various relative advantages and disadvantages but certain characteristics found to be desirable in such structures, singly and/or in combinations, are not found in the prior art. It is notable that essentially all the prior art structures comprise arches having a constant radius. One desirable feature not found in the prior art is structure in the specific field adaptable to produce arches having a constant radius or a radius which varies to produce, for example, pseudo-elliptical arches. Pseudo-elliptical arches make possible buildings which cover a given floor area with less overall building height than needed for a building with constant radius arches. This results in savings in materials and in unused enclosed volume which may need to be heated or cooled, thus saving costs.
A second desirable feature, particularly in smaller buildings, is that the essentially identical components and the associated apparatus are such that a building made with them can have straight sidewall portions, vertical if desired.
A third desirable characteristic is that the structure be what is termed, for purposes of this disclosure, clean, i.e. free of external braces, cables, protrusions and the like which might interfere with use of the structure.
Accordingly, the objectives of the subject invention are to provide structures which are readily erected or dismantled, comprise primarily essentially identical components, are clean and are generally archlike with constant or variable radius arches, including straight portions, i.e. portions in which the radius is infinite.